It Might as Well be Spring
by xDrEaMeRx4xEVA
Summary: "Dean." His name hung in the air, an entire conversation breathed into one word. AU after season 7 finale. Destiel. One-shot.


**Again, another update that isn't 'Will You'. I'm terribly sorry, but when inspiration strikes, one must take advantage of it! This is my first Supernatural fic so I hope it is okay. I guess it might be a little OOC, but hey, it's in the future, who knows how they've changed. This might grow into a series of one-shots...depends on if I get more ideas and if people like it. Enjoy and please review! :D **

* * *

"Guess that's our cue," Dean clamped a nervous hand around Castiel's wrist. Castiel carded his fingers through Dean's damp ones and stood up.

"You've stared death in the face, been to hell and back, as well as purgatory, and you're scared of one little dance?" Castiel whispered as a hush descended on the room. A piano's soft notes began to fill the air.

"Yes," Dean breathed back, "at least then I didn't have an audience." He glanced around the ball room. All eyes were trained on him and Castiel.

"No, only seven billion people unknowingly relying on you," Castiel countered with a raised eyebrow. One hand fell below Dean's shoulder blade; the other, still twined with Dean's, pulled them closer.

"You know what I meant," Dean muttered, still casting furtive glances around the room. The beat picked up and he mechanically took a step back, like he had been taught. His movements were stiff and awkward and he felt an embarrassing burn warm the tips of his ears.

"Dean," Castiel tilted his head up, "Relax and stop looking at everybody. Just look at me." Dean stopped staring down a woman he thought was most likely an angel and found Castiel's blue eyes. They were wide and filled with the same emotion as always (one that took Dean years to realize was love).

This was familiar.

This was dark eyes demanding respect, eyes sparkling with indignation and an idea of free will. Eyes filled with confusion during long nights at dirty motels and eyes filled with concern and a touch to chase away nightmares. This was eyes widened in hurt and betrayal and unshed tears for a useless cause, eyes without recognition of the world around them. And this was eyes filled with a determination to escape and a will to protect and live. This was Cas.

Dean found himself automatically relaxing, his movements becoming smoother as he fit himself closer to Castiel. They swayed gently to the music and Dean decided he really loved the way Castiel's ring glinted under the spotlight. He felt the identical one resting on his own finger and grinned reflexively.

He was aware of Sam's presence behind him somewhere, his arm probably wrapped around his wife. Apparently, sometime during Dean's stint in Purgatory, Sam had run into his old flame Sarah Blake. Without her, according to his brother, Sam wasn't sure he'd even be around anymore. About two months after Dean's return Sam and Sarah got married. Dean liked to remind everyone who, exactly, told Sam he should marry her in the first place.

Close by would be Bobby and Jody Mills-finally together after Bobby's return from the dead. It was a conundrum that no one could explain; but when Castiel and Dean escaped from Purgatory, they brought a couple beings back with them. In fact, Dean was sure Gabriel was floating around the room, somewhere.

"I can't believe we are actually here," Dean admitted quietly. After Lisa and Ben, he never thought he would settle down again. Yet, here he was; a year out of Purgatory and getting married to his favorite angel. He would like to say everybody was surprised when he admitted he and Cas were together, but Sam had smiled triumphantly and sighed a relieved "finally". Now his family, and some of the angels who forgave Castiel, were all gathered to watch Dean and Cas dance their first dance as husbands. The wedding itself had been a compromise. Dean had agreed to Castiel's proposition that it be in a church as long as he got to pick most of the music and food

Cas smiled, probably reading Dean's thoughts on his face. "I bet your parents would have loved it." Dean's heart panged at the familiar loss of his mom and dad. He was sad they never got to see either his or Sammy's wedding.

"They would've loved you. Well, my mom would have. My dad probably would have tried to shoot you," Dean grinned. Castiel chucked and squeezed Dean's hand. The song began to wind down and Castiel grew serious.

"Dean." His name hung in the air, an entire conversation breathed into one word.

"Cas."

Castiel removed his hand from Dean's and cupped the back of Dean's neck. He pulled him close and brushed his lips against Dean's. Dean's stomach flip-flopped pleasantly and he twisted his own hand through Castiel's hair. Cas sighed against his lips and pressed another small kiss to his lips before pulling far enough back to look Dean in the eyes.

"Thank you." For teaching him. Befriending him. Forgiving him. Protecting him. Loving him.

Dean smiled down at Cas and said his own thanks to whoever the hell it was watching over them. Thanking him for sending _this_ angel all those years ago.

"I love you," was his reply. The music turned into a new song and the rest of the crowd began filling the dance floor. Dean found Sam and they nodded at each other, bright smiles on both their faces.

"Dean, look," Castiel tugged on Dean's hand and nudged him towards their table.

"Dude, yes! Pie!"

Castiel laughed as his husband (damn did that word taste good) dug into a large piece of pie. "You're ridiculous."

"You love it," Dean said around a mouthful. Instead of responding, Cas took a handful of pie and smashed it into Dean's face.


End file.
